


Two weeks

by Kurohebi



Series: Sheith month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, day6 pre-kerberos, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: Day6 of Sheithmonth pre-KerberosWell what can happen when Shiro doesn't tell Keith about his mission? Light angst, really light and fluff i think.





	Two weeks

**Author's Note:**

> It became longer than i thought it will be, but shorter than I intened it to be

It was just an ordinary day for Keith, nothing exciting happened at the Garrison. Well until his last class. Where he heard one of his classmates, a lanky big mouthed boy saying “OH did all of you know, that the Kerberos mission’s pilot will be Takashi Shirogane? He is barely older than us.” He stared at the boy in disbelief. Shiro would have told him if it was true. After that, the he just sat and thought trough the whole lecture. He couldn’t believe Shiro didn’t say anything about it. And the mission is starting in two weeks. 

Maybe Shiro didn’t want him to know, because he doesn’t matter to him. He probably thinks of him like a burden and wouldn’t have been happier to finally get rid of him. That’s probably untrue, Shiro would never do that to him. He knows it. But the thought still hurt. Why didn’t he say it? He will ask him, he decided. He tried, really tried to ask him after class, he managed to start “Shiro, I..I would l-like…” but then his friends came to him to congratulate and Keith went fast to eat instead, he was a coward, the worst of all. While they ate he didn’t have opportunity to do it, so he started to walk back to his dorm feeling devasted when the idea popped into his head. Maybe if he goes to Shiro’s dorm he will be able to ask him while there are just the two of them. With this decision he made his way to Shiro’s dorm. It was nearly curfew so Shiro must be in his room. 

He knocked on the door and heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side with a loud “coming” from Shiro. Then he opened the door. And was surprised to see Keith on the other side. “Keith, what are you doing here nearly at curfew?”  
“I wanted to speak with you, if it’s ok.” The younger male answered the older one’s question. Shiro just nodded and invited him in with a move of his hand. Keith obediently went inside, while Shiro locked his door again. He sat down on his bed and pat it beside him for Keith to sit down too. After he did silence fell to them for some minutes, and eventually Shiro broke it. “It was quite a time since you came here, what’s up Keith? Does anybody bother you again?” He asked concernedly. “No, it’s nothing like that, I can beat them up, if they try anything.” Keith answered without thinking. He always has this reaction if Shiro asks him, he just answers. “I… just…” 

He thought about it, it seemed pretty childish to come and demand answers, probably Shiro already thought of giving him the information, but knew how he will react to it. But that didn’t matter anymore, he was already there, so may at least ask what he wanted. So he eventually did. “Why didn’t you tell me you are going to the Kerberos mission?” He blurted out. Yeah definitely not how he planned to ask the other, but what’s done is done, so he waited for the older one’s answer. “Keith…” His voice was tender when he said his name, and he lifted his hand to his cheek. “This was not how I wanted to tell you about it. I wanted to ask you tomorrow to eat with me, just the two of us, and I would have told you then.” Keith just stared at him, he felt like an idiot for not trusting him. “Actually, I wanted you to be the first to know about it, but that would have looked silly if I had run to you to tell you.” He looked flushed while he started caressing his face.

“It’s okay Shiro. I made a fuss about nothing in the end. You did nothing wrong. It was just everybody knew before me, and it stack in my head, that you didn’t want me to know, because I don’t matter to you as much as you mean to me. But it’s all silly, so never mind me.” He rambled, while Shiro gaped at him with disbelief. He didn’t know his actions hurt Keith that much, he overthought it when he got the news, and didn’t say it for the most important person in his life. His hand stopped moving as he looked at Keith with regret in his eyes, but the younger had none of it, he did the one thing he wanted to do for a long time. He even needed it to feel he is unique for Shiro, so he cupped the hand still on his face and leaned forward, gently kissing the older male. Whose eyes widened instantly at the touch. He slowly kissed back, he wanted to do that for quite some time too, but he was scared to make the first step.

Before the kiss could turn into a more passionate one Shiro broke it. He rested his forehead on Keith’s own as they looked each other in the eyes. “Keith, we really shouldn’t do this.” He saw the pain as it manifested in the other’s eyes, so he tried to give reasons. “I’ll be gone in two weeks and won’t come back at least for half a year. It would be cruel of me if I let us be together for such a short time and then going away. You should be able to find a better person for yourself while I’m out in the space.” 

But Keith didn’t have it in himself to care for this explanation, if he got Shiro he would wait for him in his whole life if it takes but won’t let him out of his hands. He knew he need to say it to him clearly, so he won’t argue with him anymore. “No Shiro. I want to be with you, even if I’ll have to wait for you. Understand? If you don’t want me, then I’ll go back to my room and act like this never happened, but if you want me as much as I do want you then we will make it work.” He dropped his hand from top of the older male’s one and cupped his cheek instead. “Even if it means I’ll have to survive a year or how much with the memories of two weeks.” He smiled at Shiro, even tough he didn’t say the words ‘I love you’ his eyes do tell it. And in Shiro’s brown eyes he saw disbelief, adoration, and dared he hope, the same love he felt in his chest. The older boy needed some seconds to think through all the things Keith said to him but eventually came to his senses. He slowly slid his hands from Keith’s face to his neck and skull, and pulled him into his personal space even more, as he kissed him. It was more tender than the former one, but it was full of their emotions. 

“Yes, please be mine.” He whispered into his mouth as they continued their sweet kiss.

“In one condition.” Said Keith in a serious tone, broking the kiss. 

“Anything” Shiro said in his serious tone too. 

“Come back.” Replied the younger boy.

“I promise.” Shiro stated, he had no doubts, he will come back, anything could happen to him he would come back to his stubborn, beautiful Keith. 

They broke into beautiful smiles as they started kissing again as the tension became nonexistent. Keith didn’t make it back to his dorm that night, but it didn’t matter to him anymore, he just wanted to be with Shiro as much time as they can have until the launch.


End file.
